The First Song and The Last Song
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: The First Song and The Last Song of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.
1. Chapter 1

The First Song and The Last Song 03/10/2010 11:44:00

Minerva reached her quarters and when she entered she found a note with a single rose on her table. She had just gotten back from the Yule Ball. She picked up the note and read it.

_Meet me at the Stone Circle _

She wasn't 100% positive if she should go, but she did anyways. She grabbed her winter robe and put it over her dress. She headed down the bridge that lead to the Stone Circle. When she reached the end of the bridge she caught her breath and covered her face with her hands. Her eyes began to water. Waiting there for her was Albus Dumbledore still in his dress robes. He had candles lit floating above him, Snow was cleared and formed a circle around an area, and another single rose in his hands. He smiled.

"I'm glad you came."

She was speechless and freezing. She slowly made her way down to him.

"Albus…. This is…." She said but stopped because she was still speechless. He handed her the single rose and she excepted it. "What is all this?"

"I didn't get my dance with you this evening. So…" he said and took her hands with the rose still in hers and now between both of theirs. He put the other on her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and looked into his twinkling blue eyes. As they began to move, soft music began to play and it startled her a bit.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over_

_And over and over again_

Minerva's eyes began to water and a single tear went down the side of her face as she listened to the lyrics. He brought her so that there was no more space left between them as they continued to dance.

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

He spun her around and brought her back. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness. She ran her hand through his white long hair and continued to dance.

_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Albus slowed down as the song slowly came to an end. He looked her in the eyes. He took his and wiped the tear that was rolling down her face away. He then took her hand that had the rose in it and brought it to the area where his heart was. He hand became very warm.

"I've tried so many times to tell you the truth, but every time I have had fear. So I laid my head back down and I lifted my hands and prayed to be only yours. You're my only hope. You are the song inside of my soul."

She had tears coming down her face full flood now. She smiled at him.

"Your prays have been answered." She said softly. She took her hand and put it on his cheek. He smiled and leaned forward so his forehead touched hers. They stayed like that for a long time into the night just staring into each other's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

03/10/2010 14:59:00

Two years later…..

Minerva woke up and turned to her side and saw Albus had already gotten up and went out for the morning. He always got up early before students did. She sat up and when she got her glasses on she saw that on her bedside table was a single rose with a note. She smiled and picked it up.

_Meet me at the Stone Circle, Albus._

She smiled and looked out the window. The sun hadn't come up across the mountains yet. She got up and got dressed. It was Saturday so she changed into her weekend robes. She placed her hat on the hook and left it behind. She left the quarters and headed down to the Clock Tower courtyard and across the bridge. When she reached the end she smiled. It was just light enough that she could see him waiting for her with a single rose. She walked down to him.

"I seem to recall a moment like this that happened a couple years ago." She said. He smiled and handed her the rose. There were no candles lit above them this time. He took her hand with the rose in it and put his other hand on her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her free hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. That is when the familiar music began.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over_

_And over and over again_

She smiled at him and he returned it. Minerva then whispered with the music.

"_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

Albus smiled at her. He spun her around and pulled her back in. He joined in with her and the music.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."_

They both smiled and began to laugh. Their pace picked up as the chorus came on and they continued,

"_So I lay my head back down_

_And lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

The sun began to show over the mountains and it shined on them as they continued to dance. The birds nearby began to chirp and Albus spun her around once more.

"_I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back."_

They slowed down and looked at each other. He placed her hand with the rose in it on his heart and she smiled. They whispered the last part.

"_So I lay my head back down_

_And lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours, I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

When the music slowly came to an end, they stopped and looked at each other.

"You still surprise me after all the years I have known you," she said happily. She then tilted her head. "What brought this on?"

"With everything that has happened and my life on the line, I wanted to always let you know that your song will never leave my soul no matter where it may bring me."

She smiled and hugged him. He held her tight because even though she didn't know what was coming, he unfortunately did and it is possible it would happen this evening.

"Just as yours will play in mine, but keep fighting like you always do and we will get through it." She said. He smiled and gave her another hug. He held her for as long as he could.

Minerva's eyes were red and tears were running down her face and this time it was not of joy. Just this morning she and Albus were dancing happily to their song and now she had her wand raised to him pointing the light at the sky to clear the dark mark. The sky was as dark as it has ever been and Harry knelt beside Albus crying into Ginny's arms. Harry then looked once more at Albus and noticed something. There was something in his pocket besides his wand. He reached in and pulled out a small box that turned out to be a music box. It was a sphere shape with gold, green, blue, and red designs on it. He let go of Ginny and opened it up. It started playing a soft tune. He looked confused with tears still going down his face. Minerva's eyes grew wide because she knew it and the song. It started to sing. She softly whispered,

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over_

_And over and over again."_

Harry looked at the music box and two figures started to appear as if they were real. He recognized who they both were. The lid of the box had moving pictures going across it as well.

"_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope."_

Harry looked over at Minerva who was in full flood tears. Poppy walked over to Minerva and gave her a hug. Minerva didn't hug back. The lyrics to the song were in her head very loud.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are_

_So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again."_

Minerva pulled away from Poppy and pushed her way through the crowd. She couldn't listen to it there and in front of everybody. She raced off and headed down the Clock Tower bridge and found herself at the Stone Circle. The wind picked up and blew at her. She then looked on the ground and saw something that made her cry, but have a weak smile. A single rose lay there. She walked over and picked it up.

"The ones who love us never leave us." She said out loud to herself. She closed her eyes and held the rose to her heart.


End file.
